Prince Ash
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Ash is a Prince of Rota. He found out he needs to be married to various Princesses to continue his father's line. Princess Sara, Princess Salvia and Lady ilene will be Married to him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: Ash is not Dense in this story.

After the gang came back from the Tree of Beginning. They were having Dinner when Queen Ilene's maid came to them

"Sorry to disturb you guys while you're all having Dinner, but Sir Ash is requested by Lady Ilene to help her with a important task at once" The maid said

"Okay, I'll be there at once after our Dinner." Ash replied the maid.

"Hey Ash, What do you think of the task Lady Ilene wanted you to do" May asked.

Ash shugged his hands meaning he has no clue.

"It's Sir Ash's last task of him being this Year's Guardian of the Aura. He is to do it alone, Your Pikachu is to be with your friends until the Afternoon."

Pikachu then jumped towards May's sholder.

Later Ash arrived at Queen Ilene's room.

"Sir Ash has arrived and requesting entry to the room" the maid said

"Let him in" Came Queen Ilene's voice from inside the room

Ash entered the room only to see Queen Ilene is on her bed with a sexy Outfit

Queen Ilene dismissed her maids.

"Um, Lady Ilene, What am i supposed to do." Ash asked feeling very uneasy when the both of them are alone in the room.

"Since the maid never explain to you, I guess I should explain. As this Year's guradian of Aura. You're to impregnate The Queen with a heir." Lady Ilene explained

"Well, It would be incest since we are considered relative from my father's side" Ash said

"Well who is your father then" Lady ilene asked

"his name is Silver Rota Ketchem." Ash Replied

Lady Ilene had a Shocked look on her face.

"It seems that you're my younger brother's son. I received words that he got married around 19 years ago in the Kanto region. But he got into a Accident and died from his injuries." Lady Ilene told his nephew

"Do we still have to do that since we are Auntie and nephew" Ash asked while hoping he does.

"You wanted to do it, then? It's not forbidden by the royal law and if we do become in love in future, We can get married with each others." Lady Ilene said

Lemon Warning

Ash began to strip off and got close to Ilene who started to strip herself, leaving her Panties and Bra. He start to tease His Auntie by rubbing her body all over while using his Aura, causing her to feel aroused and pleasure.

After a while, Ilene took off her bra and motioned Ash to her Breast. Ash then rub her Breast, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Ash then latch his mouth on her breast and began sucking her nipple, But she was only more aroused and feeling more pleasure instead of pain.

After a while, Ilene took off her Panties that is now wet and motion Ash towards it. Ash then uses his Aura in his finger and stuck it into her Pussy, causing Ilene to moan in Pleasure.

Finally, Ash Took out His Penis and Ilene's Eyes widen as his size is twice of what her Pussy could take in. He then stick it inside her pussy while still using Aura to give her more pleasure instead of pain.

Her Hymen broke, She winced a little bit before the pain becomes Pleasure and she was about to cum from all the pleasure. They then switch position. Ash in on the bed when Ilene is above him.

Ash is also going to cum. He look at his Auntie and she gave him a nod. She then released her cum and Ash released his cum as well. They soon becomes tired and they lie down and fell asleep.

Lemon Over

end of chapter 1 


	2. New Story Poll

Author's Poll Request

Hi There Everyone. I Got A Problem for a new Story My Friends Requested.

A lot of my Friends like to watch a lot of Naruto Crossover stories.

The Problem is There's too little Naruto and Ultraman Crossover story.

So They Requested Me To Think Of Good plot of Naruto/Ultraman story.

So I Thought Of a story That Each Konoha Rookie 12 Becomes a Ultraman

The List I Currently Thought Of:

Naruto: Ultraman Mebius

Sasuke: Ultraman Hikari

Sakura: Ultraman Gaia

Hinata: Ultraman Cosmos

Shino: Ultraman Tiga

Kiba: Ultraman Nexus

Lee: Ultraman Leo

Tenten: Ultraman Ace

Neji: Ultraman Dyna

Shikamaru: Ultraman 80

Ino: Ultra Yullian(The First Female Ultra. She Appeared Alongside Ultraman 80)

Choji: Ultraman Taro

So Do You Like It? So If You Like It, PM me a Yes. If You Don't Like It, PM me a NO And Tell me what You Don't Like About And Why. Thanks. 


End file.
